Martin Mystery (upcoming TV series)
by 2003 series by David Michel|Row 3 title = Developed by|Row 3 info = Jhonen Vasquez|Row 4 title = Voices of|Row 4 info = Lucas Cruikshank Kevin Michael Richardson|Row 5 title = Country of origin|Row 5 info = United States|Row 6 title = Original language(s)|Row 6 info = English|Row 8 title = No. of episodes|Row 8 info = 26|Row 9 title = Executive producer(s)|Row 9 info = Andy Berman Mary Harrington Jhonen Vasquez|Row 11 title = Production companie(s)|Row 11 info = Nickelodeon Animation Studio |Row 12 title = Distributor|Row 12 info = |Row 13 title = Original network|Row 13 info = }}Martin Mystery is an upcoming American animated television series produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and , It is based on the 1982 comic book series by and an adpatation/re-imagining of the French-Canadian 2003 animated television series of the same name. will air the series but no date has been given. Cast and Characters Characters and their roles in the series were revealed although some their names and traits were changed or remained from the comics or the 2003 series. *Lucas Cruikshank as Martin Mystery - A fun loving, underachieving, flirtacious 17-year-old boy with an infinity for monsters, collecting unusual objects and the paranormal, he is a paranormal investigator for "The Center" and as an agent, he has proven that he is clever and a quick thinker. **Cruikshank will also voice Billy - A tiny green alien who idolizes Martin. He is one of The Center's top analysts and M.O.M.'s personal secretary, often seen flying on his mini hovercraft. * as Dana Lombard - A 17-year-old clean-freak, goody-goody, art historian, overachieving, and brainiac girl, she is Martin's childhood friend and fianceè (not by choice, because of an arrangement her dad made with Martin's). She is also an agent of The Center at time she is very jumpy and squeamish. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Java the Caveman - A 400,000-year-old caveman, is friends with both Martin and Dana. *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as M.O.M. (short for ' Mystery Originization Manager') - The Center's multi-tasking director who oversees the investigation of paranormal activities throughout the world. Production acquired the rights to both comic book series and the 2003 series, that began fast-tracked development for both a new animated series and a live-action film. The animated series will be a remake of the 2003 series produced through Nickelodeon Animation Studio and the series will mark their eighth collaberation together. Jhonen Vasquez (Invader Zim) was hand picked by Fred Seibert to develop/write the series, Andy Berman star of Invade Zim will executive produce with Vasquez and Seibert. Writers, directors and other crew members from Invader Zim will be involved, Vasquez and Jeff Matsuda will be lead character designers. Each episode will be original, remakes of episodes from the 2003 series and/or will be adapted from various horror novels from authors like , , , and many others. Vasquez later announced via facebook the shows' cast Lucas Cruikshank, , Kevin Michael Richardson and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, who will also voice direct. Music composer of Vasquez's 2001 series will score the series and will incorpate most of the original show's music. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Billionfold, Inc Category:Comedy Horror Category:Mystery Category:Science fantasy Category:Action Category:Martin Mystery Category:Animated Remakes Category:English-language television programming Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television shows about Aliens Category:Ghosts in television Category:Vampires in television Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:American animated television series Category:Butch Hartman